musicfandomcom-20200222-history
III (The Lumineers album)
III is an album recorded by The Lumineers, an American folk band based in Denver, Colorado. It was released on September 13, 2019. Background The Lumineers have taken this album as a way to shine a light on a topic that is close to the lives of many of their members - addiction. As the album progresses, it exhibits one family facing the same problem. "It's the family secret and it's a taboo," Wes Schultz, the band's lead vocalist, says in an interview with NPR. The fictional film is about a member of Schultz’s family, whose addiction led her to rehab, jail and homelessness. Addiction also affected Jeremiah Fraites, who himself has been sober for four years, but lost his brother, Josh, to a drug overdose in 2001. Josh and Schultz were close friends, which led to Schultz and Jeremiah meeting and starting the band. When discussing making a new album, Schultz wanted to release it in a non-traditional way. In a sequence resembling movies, the band released the album in three parts, or acts. This was where the album got it's name, also being named in part because of being their third album, after "The Lumineers" and "Cleopatra". On September 8, 2019, the film was formally exhibited for the first time at the Toronto International Film Festival (TIFF). The film At the beginning of the album, It follows a small family of three, with a father who smokes, a baby boy, and a mother who struggles with alcoholism and smoking. The mother has a seizure as the result of her addiction, and while on withdrawal, she breaks a bottle over the husband's head. While driving to the hospital, a car crashes into theirs, causing the police to come and the mother to run away. In the second act, the baby boy has grown into a teenager, who also has an addiction. The father's addiction is as strong as ever, with the lyrics and behaviors indicating he spikes his coffee every morning. They drag out a dog-size bag with a collar attached to it, and proceed to bury it. Before they do, the father runs off to party with some friends, upsetting the boy and leaving him to bury the dog. During the party, the boy throws a can of beer at him, causing the father to chase and hit him in front of all of the people. This indicates that the father does not care about the boy. The mother is completely absent. The following day, the boy proceeds to burn the piano that his mother played earlier in the film, and drive away in his dad's pickup truck. In the final act, after sleeping with an unknown woman, the father is tracked down by a man who may be the woman's boyfriend, and is beat up on the floor. Before passing out, he sees a vision of the dog he failed to bury. The woman and attacker leave with his wallet. The video cuts to a montage of various people previously shown in the story, including the boy and his mother. Bruised and bloodied, the father struggles to light a cigarette in the hotel room he got robbed in. A montage of the teenager as a baby, the dog, the mother, and the father, plays, which alternate with shots of the father walking home and collapsing on the road. When he gets back up, he sees his son driving in the opposite direction with his truck. Next, you see the boy's perspective as he drives by with a gun next to him. In the final video, you see a perfectly healthy father, which zooms out to reveal all of the characters from the film. A bloodied father is laying on the floor. As he struggles to get up, his son walks in with a gun in his hand. The boy drops the bag (full of money), and approaches the father, who falls on the floor. The son carries the father out to the truck with the money, As they struggle to start the car, the police approach. The boy runs out of the truck, money flying everywhere, leaving his dad and the cops behind. There are three songs at the end which do not contribute to the film. The Songs *Donna *Life In The City *Gloria *It Wasn't Easy To Be Happy For You *Leader Of The Landslide *Left For Denver *My Cell (explicit) *Jimmy Sparks *April *Salt And The Sea *Democracy (Bonus Track) *Old Lady (Bonus Track) *Soundtrack Song (Bonus Track) Category:Albums